If I am Him?
by Sky Heavens
Summary: A takari romance. what will you do if the girl you love is in love with the one who saved her but her savior is you. She mistaken you as a savior with some one else. Can you handle the pain? Updated, chapters replaced. finished!
1. Information

If I am him Info…

**Summary**:

Tk is head over heels to Kari, but Kari is in love with her savior. Willis is Kari's boyfriend and the one pretending to be her savior. Willis is always cheating on her but she's too blind to see it until Tk told her everything he knew, that he Willis was cheating on her and the fact that he Tk is in love with her. But the real question is… For the sake of your feelings what will you do if you are Tk, will you run? Will you ignore it or will you fight?

**Year** – at the present. (Modern)

**Ages**

Kari – 16

Tk – 16

Willis – 16

Davis – 16

Yolie – 17

Ken -17

Cody – 14

Matt – 19

Tai – 19

Sora – 19

Mimi – 19

Joe – 20

Izzy – 19

**School:**

Odaiba High – Davis, Yolie, Ken, Cody, TK, Kari, and Willis.

Odaiba College – Matt., Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy.

**Play**

Odaiba High School

**Location**

Odaiba

**Digimon**

No digimons in this Fic. Just the human characters only.


	2. Vote for the story

**Vote for the Story**

Okay guys here it is…

Hey guys this is all TAKARI

There are three steps to follow

Read every summary carefully

Pick and vote for the story you want me to create

Send them to me at my e-mail or review

Note: Please don't steal any of my stories.

**Does Replacing Makes Love** – TK and Kari's class was the representative of their school, the Odaiba School in a dance competition in the whole Japan. Kari is the lead dancer and with one of her male classmate, Jerome as her partner. Their tandem was perfect. On the other side of the story, TK is the one of the 3 assisting Jerome for the dance. They were sure to win the costumes were set and also the props but what will happened if an accident came to Jerome to make him unable to dance. Well that is a big problem. The choreographer decided to choose one of her assistants to replace Jerome and she chooses TK due to many reasons. But the problem is TK and her only have a day to perfect the dance. The Big question is what will happen to the dance.(Humor, Musical, Romance)

**Minna On'na Gakko – **It means ALL GIRLS SCHOOLTakeru is the son of the president of the Star corporation which is the world's leading corporation and his mother is the owner of the Manna Dansei Gakko ( All Boys School) and the Minna On'na Gakko, the most popular private schools in the whole Japan and his brother is had famous rock band. Everything is almost perfect to him. He had everything he wanted a happy family fortune and fame. But what if **s**omebody wants him dead. So to make him live and to know who wants him dead he will attend to the Minna On'na Gakko school and disguise himself as a girl named Tee Kay. There he will meet a girl named Kari. A very nice and energetic girl. Kari has a secret, the secret is she is in love with Takeru (true boy) and Tee Kay (disguised as a girl). (Humor, Action, Romance)

**Wild Decision **– In year 2006 a mysterious boy named Alexclaimed that he is the son of TK and Kari in the future. His mission is for TK and Kari to make (yes make him or in other words Kari getting pregnant and TK is the father) him. He must be born in 2007 with the same day and time because if not they will have a different child. In the future Alex is disappearing. He is the future's only hero because in year 2034 the earth will be destroyed because of a meteor shower. The problem is with TK and Kari, it's not like they hate each other, it's because they are best friends and they also don't have any special feelings for each other for NOW. But in the future will there be? ( Romance, mild sexual)

**Betting on Love **– The hayashi kingdom will have a ball for the princess' marriage. Princes Kari doesn't have any fiancé. She really believes in love so she sent home all of her suitors. Her father was very angry so he decided to consult the elders. The elders said that they must do the tradition. That is to pick 2 names from the Mirai Jar to make the future king. They are called Champions, they were Willis and Davis. They must make Kari fall in love with either of them until up to the ball. At first look Willis is the sure winner but what if the jar give another name and who is he? He is TK, the one who doesn't believe in love. They argue a lot. To solve this, they have made a bet the bet is if Kari could make TK fall in love to her until the ball, he will be her slave for a month and if he does fall. But if she had fallen for him she will be his slave for a month and also will be the king. (Romance, Drama,)

Vote for it

It's until I have finished this story first.

"If I am Him?"

Please cooperate

Onegai

- Sky Heavens


	3. Pain

**If I am Him**

Hi guys! This is my 3rd fan fic. Well sorry for not finishing the 'the pendant' story. But promise I'm gonna finish it someday. Well I'm very busy these couple of days???... Uh I mean weeks????... Ok okay I'm sorry for not writhing for a year. Ok this is my fic a drama romance type….

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but I own the story.

Chapter 1: Pain

I held her close; I brushed my fingers through her brunette hair. Her face is still buried to my chest, she's crying…because of him… because of a guy named Willis. I pulled her away; her eyes are red from crying. She's sobbing hardly, tears all over her face. The girl in front of me is my best friend and the one that tore my heart apart, she is Kari Kamiya.

"Kari… don't cry please…" I said to her trying to comfort her "I don't like to see you crying". Wiping her tears away.

" I-I…can-can't believe him" still sobbing

"Kari…I know…but please stop crying…or else…"

"Or else…what?"

"Or else I will cry with you" Trying to make her laugh

"Very funny" she laugh a little but very weak.

"You need to go home by now, Tai and your parents must be worried to you." She stopped crying, but still sobbing so I gave a glass of water

Kari shook her head " no, I want to stay here. I don't want them to see me like this" she moved to lean to my chest. " I'm so lucky that I have a friend like you" she smiled

I returned the smile she gave. We stayed in that position until Kari fell asleep. The phone rang, luckily it's near me. I reached for it, carefully not to wake Kari up.

"Hello Takaishi re-" I was cut off by a worried Tai

"TK! Kari's gone, do you know where she is?"

"She's here. She's sleeping right now."

"Thank goodness, ok TK, I'm gonna fetch her there"

"No no, no I'll bring her there when she wakes up"

"But is it alright?"

"Yes of coarse" I insist

I looked at her, she seems so innocent to break a boy's hurt. ' But what can I do? I can't stop loving her even if she loves Willis' I remembered the day that I finally accept that I have feelings for my best friend. 'It was eleven months ago' I grinned to myself 'July 7 2005, I was 15' I've carried the pain in my heart that long. I couldn't survive if Sora wasn't there. I go to their house every night, telling her how much pain in my heart, she was the first girl I've cried in front of when I turned to teen. She just listen to my every word and gives me advice when I need it. It's because of her that I survived

Kari moved a little and opened her eyes a little. I asked her if she was ready to go home. At last she agreed.

I'm now going home from Kari's house. I've notice that Sora's house is near so I decided to stop by.

The next day…

"Oh man! I didn't think that you and Sora are dating" Davis said almost yelling in shock.

Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Cody, Mimi, Yolie and Kari looked at me in surprise then to Sora that looks confuse.

Using my palm, I hit my forehead "It's not what you think" I started laughing

Sora joined me and asked " where did you get that rumor?"

"Sora it's every where… Jason… remember him? He saw you two last night and TK, you stayed in her house and left almost mid-night"

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"Everywhere!... now tell us do you two have a relationship?"

We looked at each other, Sora and I and my blood rushed through my face. We start laughing again

"Think what you want, but it's a secret what happened last night" she said and walked away.

"So what happened?" Yolie asked me

"Hey babe" I heard somebody yelled

I turned and saw Willis waving to Kari. I thought she will not move but she did. She hugged him and kiss him. I didn't know what to do. But my feet manage to do something…to run away.

She noticed me and called my name. I pretend that I didn't hear her and ran. She didn't bother to follow me.

I've ran, I didn't care where my feet takes me. Until I'm in the front of our apartment. I walked in. Then I saw them, my friends "Hey"

"Takeru Takaishi why didn't you look at me when I call you?" Kari stood up her arms were crossed in front of her chest and raising an eye brow

"Nothing"

"Don't lie" she said

"Really"

"Tell me"

"I swear"

"Ok… but if there's a problem, I'm just here ok"

I smiled and she and the others went home. I walk a few but I didn't take it any more, I've lean to the wall and cry. I slide down and asked myself. _'Why is it so painful to love? They said that love is the most wonderful thing that god created, but why am I feeling this way? The only thing that I feel is sorrow, jealousy, anger, pain and despair.'_

"But why do I still love her when I know that I will just be hurt? Why can I can't stop loving her?" I nearly shouted

"We can't tell our hearts to love people." I lift my head up and saw Sora sitting with me " they are the one that picks the one we love"

"So-Sora, why are you still here?"

"We can't forbid it to love" she said not answering my question

"But why?" a tear fall from my eyes

"Sometimes, love can be great, and painful. We can't change that… so what happened this time?"

I told her that Kari is still with Willis. Then she asked the question that I didn't ask myself

"Did you ever tell her what you feel?"

I was shocked. I put my eyes to the floor and answered that can't barely hear "no"

"Then tell her"

"I can't, she's in love with Willis"

"You just gonna say that you love her" I could tell that she's giving me the hope that once I have… I could see it through her eyes.

"Ok" I agreed to her "I'll gonna try tomorrow" But lots of question are running in my head…like How could I tell her and how can I take it if she said no… then I walked to my bed and fall asleep, still the questions are in my mind starting to get me insane. Then Sora left.


	4. Knowing

**If I am Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but I own the story.

Hey guys! Vote for the story you want!

Well I'll rank the story and it's Percentage

Wild Decision – 48

Minna On'na Gakko – 29

Does Replacing Makes Love – 10

Betting on Love – 13

And on the story…

Chapter 2:

When I woke up, I spotted a letter it was from Sora, I read it and it says…

'Hey TK, don't worry so much things will be alright. If Kari say no…well I'm gonna beat her up for you for being stupid and blind. Well Tee c'mon get up now and get your self into school.

And by the way before I forget, if I'm not mistaken your in Davis' and Kari's last Class. If you are we the older kids will fetch you three up, we will be waiting inside the Gym.

-Sora

I sighed and followed her and go to school

It seems like time stops or the school's clock has run out of battery, because this day was so slow. Maybe because I'm always staring at her. When I 'm staring at her there are two things that I'm feeling one is happiness because I'm looking at her and second is jealousy because she is with him.

This day seems so ordinary, because boring of teachers and maybe the same pain is coming to me again because Kari is talking to me telling of how lucky that she have Willis and how she love him. Kari is the type of person that don't want to hurt other people's heart, maybe that's why every time she speak, her voice was so gentle like an angel's voice, and maybe that's one of billion reasons why I love her. Yes, she doesn't want to hurt people's heart especially mine, she don't want me to be sad, mad and crying. I remember the day when she said that _'I will not let one or any of the girls break your heart… because they are too precious to you and to me…Because we are best friends right!'_ but she don't know that she's crashing the boy she's talking to…and that boy is me.

Finally it's the last subject. We are waiting for our chemistry teacher to go to our class but a different teacher comes in, she said that we will not have a chemistry class, but instead we will have a special class and the lesson is…

"Natural and Nature…what's that?" Davis asked

"We don't really know Davis but let's just follow her" I told to Davis

"I think we are going to the gym"

"GYM!!!!" Davis and I said in unison

"Well… our lesson maybe is all about nature. And we are forbidden to go outside the campus. So it she have only one choice." Kari explained

"And that's the gym" I said in approval

"I really don't get it!!!" Davis yelled

Ms.Watashi told us to sit on the ground. I sat next to Davis and Kari is next to Angie. Our teacher explained to us what we will do, we must open our selves up to our classmates, and we must say what's inside our hearts or mind. But before we started she told me to get her records on the top of the faculty's table. So I obeyed her and go straight to the faculty's door but before I could open it I heard a small giggle. In curiosity I searched from where it came from, and finally I saw them. I leaned to an opened door and peek. I know the girl who giggled she is Ami Sathru. She is a very popular cheerleader in basketball. She has a lavender hair like Yolie but short as Kari's. I also saw a blond boy kissing her; Ami is leaning to the wall while the boy is kissing her neck and starting to unbutton her shirt. He kissed her deeply. When I'm ready to leave I heard the girl said…

"Willis…stop… someone might see…us" then giggled

Willis looked up. Yes he is the Willis I know I wanted to charge him and beat him up, but I tried to calm my self and walked back to our class not bothering to get the record that our teacher have asked for. As I passed to the bench I didn't notice that my friends are there. I have only noticed them when they called me. Sora noticed that I'm angry so she leaned to me and whispered to my ear "calm yourself"

With that I smiled at her and walked back to my seat. I notice that we are near to Sora and the others. Suddenly I remembered the record and apologized to Ms. Watashi.

I am lucky this time because the record is with her all along. There are too many thoughts inside me asking if I will tell Kari the things I saw. With all the thinking, I didn't notice that I'm staring at Kari for a very long time so the teacher called me.

"Mr. Takaishi!!!" she yelled. I suddenly stood up. Finding my self back at the place where I should be, my god my mind is wondering around. Guys are laughing and the girls are giggling at me while the teacher is giving me a death glare. If those glares are daggers, maybe I'm dead now.

"Uh…" 'God I don't know what I will say' I thought "…uh… Hi?" with that Ms. Watashi groan.

She crossed her arms near her chest. And asked me nicely but still dangerously " are you even listening?"

I shook my head slowly and answered "no" slowly. She just sighed and she removed her death gaze on me and turn to the girl that I've been thinking a while ago.

"Ms. Kamiya, can you please tell us what's inside you now?" Kari nodded and Ms Watashi looked at me again " Mr. Takaishi, you can sit now but you must listen because you're next and make sure that it's from inside you" she warned.

When I sat to the cold floor, she started " well I really don't know how to start this but…now I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Why? Coz I have a happy family, nice friends and Willis."

That was ok but the last part disgust me. I noticed that she is looking at me and she said with a smile " and also the one who is always beside me when I'm in sorrow, crying when I'm sad, almost got insane whenever I'm happy. He's always lending me his shoulders to lean on and ears to listen every problem that I have. And he is my best friend, TK" I smiled back at her. She removed her eyes on me and back to the teacher. "Well… Willis is my boyfriend; I'm in love with him. I know that he does too, I'm really thankful that day when he saved me with two drunken men."

I sighed ' if only you knew kari…"

FLASHBACK

"I really can't believe that Tai leave me here" Kari groaned. She walked back and fort at the street of Odaiba. Suddenly she had noticed that somebody is following her. She walked as fast as she can, she noticed that the thing that is following her is not just one. So she run as fast as she can. She felt tired and no longer can run. She noticed that no one now is following her but she was wrong. Strong arms grabbed her. She struggled and tried to fight but she can't they are too strong for her. She's hopeless tears began to roll down to her cheeks. Kari closed her eyes and to her surprise she have heard a "hey!" word. She opened her eyes again and there was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy took Kari away from them and pushed them hard. The one man was unconscious, coz he fall badly. The other one took a knife out of his pocket and charged to us suddenly my savior pushed me away. The knife cut his shirt, now reviling his back. I noticed that he have a birth mark on his upper back almost in the center. It's not that round but it's near round and 1 ½ inch in diameter. It's like a bruise. He grabbed the man's knife and throws it away. The man ran as fast as he can. Kari tried to thank him but he ran to follow the man. She all alone now so she followed them to look for him 'how the hell can I thank him if I really didn't saw his face and the only clue is his hair, he is blond and have blue eyes' she thought while running suddenly she remembered ' he have a round birth mark at his back'. Suddenly she bumps with a man. He has blond hair and blue eyes. His hands are on his back looking at his back. His shirt was cut reviling a round shape on his back. He asked her if she's alright while offering his hand. Kari took his hand believing that he is the one who saved her and he said his name is….

"Willis"

END FLASHBACK

With that flashback I didn't notice that Kari is almost finished. Her last words before I cut her are "I know he will not _cheat_ on me an-"

I found myself standing fast and saying the words, I never thought that I will ever tell her

"You are a fool, kari" they stared at me Kari was shocked and tried to change the words that I said

"You are just joking, right TK?" she said slowly and still in shock.

"No, maybe you are right…you are not…just a fool, you are also stupid, numb and blind." I said coldly.

She stood up "what are you saying?"

"Kari haven't you notice that Willis is cheating on you?"

"No, you're lying…"

"Kari, tell me when did I lie to you" I said slowly. She didn't answer so I continued "if you do not believe me… well see it for yourself, I saw him with Amy they are near the faculty and you know what they are doing… "

She walked and stops at my front and slapped me hard as I expected. "You don't know him"

I looked in to her eyes and held her shoulders. "Kari look at me, you know me half of my life! While Willis… you only know him less than a year! For your sake, kari listen to me!"

She took my hands off her "I'm not listening to you… you're a liar" she turns and ran away

"KARI!" I called her

"I don't want to see you again" she yelled while crying. I didn't attempt to follow her coz I notice that yollie and the others already following her.

+++++++

My second chapter is up…. Please review because if you review I'll gonna finish this quick and I will start for another fan fic you voted. So choose. Here is Sky Heavens signing off…tut…tut…tut…


	5. Burst

**If I am Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but I own the story.

Hey guys! Vote for the story you want!

**Chapter 3 - Burst**

71011

It's been three days since that accident happened, we are not communicating to each other since I let my feelings burst just like that, but I still care for her even more.

I'm at my bed, looking at my room's green ceiling with the light is off, it's really boring. If I weren't that stupid then I'm with her talking, laughing with her and looking to her.

"Great move Takaishi" I sighed and sat down and heard the phone is ringing I climbed out off my bed and answered it. "Hello"

"_TK, it's me Sora"_

"Oh hi, so Wazzup?" I asked weakly

"_We need to talk"_

What could be it this time? Is it all about Tai or all about matt. "About what?"

"_About Kari"_ when I heard it's all about her. I became curious

"What about her!"

"_Remember what you said three days ago? About Willis cheating on Kari, well yesterday she saw him with Ami inside his apartment"_

'That Willis! I'm gonna kill him. How could he, he already have it, that is the one that I wanted, her heart.' I thought

"How is she?" I asked

"_TK… help her…she's not eating, she's always in her room." _I heard that Sora is sobbing_ "not taking to tai, her parents, to me or even to the other digidestined"_

"S-Sora, you know that she's mad at me, and if there are two persons she doesn't wanna see well it's Wills and me"

"_Please Tee, come here, I'm at there house"_

"Ok I'll try" with that I hung the phone, grabbed my coat and hat after that I rushed to their house.

While running, going to their house, I'm asking myself

'_Where am I going?'_

'…I'm going to kari.'

'_But why? She had hurt me too much…'_

'…Because I'm her friend.'

'_Aren't you tired of being hurt?'_

'…No.'

'_Why?'_

'…Because I…I … love her.'

And here I am in front of their door attempting to knock but Tai already opened the door reviling his worried look.

"Tk, I'm glad you came…come in" he moved aside to let me in

"So where is she?" I asked while passing to their kitchen

"Still in her room…" he stopped and turned to face me "TK, can you talk to her?"

"Tai… I don't know if I could… she's still mad…give her time to think"

"Give her time? TK we gave her a day to think. Don't you think that, that is enough time?"

"Ok tai… I'll try" I saw Tai's parents, worried to her, Sora, my brother and the other digidestined sitting on the couch. It was so quiet

I didn't sit with them; I just stood their looking at Kari's room. After a minute, I walk to their hall and stopped in front of her room. I grabbed the knob and twisted it. It was not lock so I opened it slowly and there, I saw her she is sitting on her bed looking at her window her eyes were red maybe from crying. I stepped in and sat next to her with that she finally noticed me.

"Kari…" I started as gentle as I could be but she stood up and walked out of her room. She's avoiding me, but still I followed her.

I saw her sitting on the couch her head was down to the ground, she was sobbing. I tried to talk to her "Kar-" but she stopped me.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly

"Kari-"

"Did I just say to you that I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN" she shouted but still crying. More tears came out from her eyes.

"Kari…please…if you don't want me here, fine I'll go, I promise, but please forget him… don't cry…please"

Sobbing she looked at me. I saw her eyes… those eyes that I love once innocent and happy but now it's full of sadness and sorrow.

"I love him…"

"You love that piece of shit!" I nearly yelled. With that she charged to me

"You don't know this feeling…to be hurt, to see the one that you love is with someone else" and tried to slap me but before it could land to my cheek I have grabbed it.

Now I'm holding her hand forcing her to look to my eyes again. My anger raised, how could she tell that I don't know that feeling

"Kari… you're damn right"

"TK! What are you doing you're trying to get things worst!" Matt shouted but Sora stopped him before he could go to us "matt…believe him"

"Kari…look at your self…please stop cryin-" she cut me

"You have no right to say that I must stop on cryin-" I lost my control along with my temper and silenced her. And you know what I did to silence her. Well I gripped on her hands hard and pulled her near me, I took her chin and put my lips to hers. That was just a small kiss. To tell you the truth I didn't plan it. It just came.

I moved away and released her hands. I know that she was shocked, I know coz I am also. She opened her mouth to ask why but I cut her. "Don't you dare say that I don't know that feeling. Eleven months ago my heart was broken into half because of the one I love, but still I didn't let her know and stayed friends with her. Everyday I'd tried to glue my heart back again but whenever she's telling me that she love another boy and to see her with him, my heart again is broken into pieces." I sighed and looked to her again

"You're suffering is only half of mine. Why? Because to see her crying because of him makes my heart turn into ashes" I saw her face, tears are coming out of her eyes. I stepped backward and turned to run. I didn't let her say what's inside her.

71011

Kari POV

'Why?' I can feel my tears falling down to my face. I touched my lips. 'Why?'

"Kari! Aren't you gonna follow him?" I heard Sora asked

"Why?" I asked can't barely can hear

"Kari…what should I do… Kari I'm begging you stop hurting him like this"

"What are you….saying?"

"every night I'm with him…he's always crying because of you, kari you are the one he mentioned earlier…" more tears comes down to my eyes "he loves you more than you expected and he will do anything for you, if you wish him to die, he will give his life to you. If you wish him to leave he will leave. And if you wish for him not to see him again, he…" Sora burst out crying.

"…I wont see him again" I continued and she nod. "My god what did I done?"

71011

My third chapter is up…. Please review because if you review I'll gonna finish this quick and I will start for another fan fic you voted. So choose. Here is Sky Heavens signing off…tut…tut…tut… bye!


	6. Findings

**If I am Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but I own the story.

Hey guys! Vote for the story you want!

Chapter 4 – Findings

(NOTE: Kari POV)

'It seems like time pass by so slow, but why? Is it because there is no cool boyfriend around me? No kiss every time we met? No cute smiles? No strong arms around me? No 'Savior' who saved me? No Willis?'

It's been 10 minutes when my class ended and now I was walking alone, walking home as I thought of Willis. Then another thought crossed to my mind, the thought of TK.

'or… there is no sweet smile every time I'm sad… no ears to listen when I want to explode…no shoulders to lean when I'm weak… no innocent blue eyes to look at… no 'innocent' best friend with me when I'm suffering, no…TK? I still can feel his warm embrace every time I'm lonely, wait not just lonely but everyday, no…every minute, no… every second of my life'

'Why didn't I didn't notice that I'm hurting him so much, that he's suffering because of me. Why? I'm such an idiot… I'm so numb…why?'

'I haven't seen Willis since we broke up and TK is avoiding me and I know the reason why, and the reason is … me'

My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone called my name.

"KARI" I turned around and saw a blond guy catching to me. I stopped for him to catch up, when he did, I asked him (do you know who is he?)

"Are you okay?" he bends his body and using his knees and arms to support it

"Y-yeah… I'm just not used of running… god Kari you walk fast" he said while panting

I giggled and asked him "so what's up?"

He stood up straight "can I ask you something"

"About what?" we started to walk

"About my brother, TK" (you thought its TK, well no its Matt)

"O…okay"

"So…" he started "what is my brother to you?"

"Huh?"

"Uhhh… I mean for you, who is Takeru Takaishi?" he cleared his question

'I really know that he is my best friend, but I doubt that, I feel that he's more to me…more than anyone can think.' I thought as we walk

"He is my best friend… that's all" she started

"Is that the only reason?"

'Am I that bad lair?' I asked myself. I sighed and continued "…here it goes… I don't know what I really feel for him now, I mean when we were 15, I only see him as a friend…but when we turned 16 my feelings for him change."

"How? I mean how does it change and what kind of feeling do you have for him?" Matt asked again

I sighed again "I really can't describe that feeling. Well all I can say is I'm so happy when I'm with him"

"The same with Willis?"

"No…with Willis… I feel confident, beautiful and-" she was cut off with a question from Matt

"Who are you much happier with?"

I stopped from walking and answered him with a voice that can barely hear "Happier...… with… TK"

With that answer Matt stopped walking and said "if you're much happier with my brother, then why are you still with Willis?" that question make my heart skip one beat

"Because he saved me" that is my only reason here in my mind

"Is that all the reason?" he faced me

I faced him with anger "only reason?" I yelled at him "he saved me once! And to give you another…I promised to be with my savior and love him"

He smirked "that's it! You have said the magic words"

"Wha- what?" I was so surprised and totally shocked

His face became more serious "you said that he has saved you once" he paused "but do you remember how many times TK saved you from death?"

I tried to argue with him "bu-"

His next words really made me think "And are you sure that Willis is the one who saved you? Do you have anything to prove it? God kari you didn't even saw his face!"

"I… I'm not that sure… but I saw a birth mark on him that day and when I met Willis he has that exact birthmark on his back, and I saw him… my savior has a blond hair and azure eyes" I confirmed

"Kari…" he started "there are many blonds in this world with blue eyes and about birthmark, all people have birthmarks"

We started to walk again and I started to argue to him again "but that birthmark is different and-" I stopped from talking because he stopped from walking

"well kari, you've got to think about those things I told you and think about how you feel towards my brother and tell him as soon as possible and you can just tell him maybe until tomorrow, because after that he will be gone…"

'What is he talking about? TK… gone? How?'

He turned and waved his hand "bye kari, I need to go now, bye" as he started to walk away.

I'm too shock of what he said. And asked myself about TK to ask him of what he means of what he said earlier.

71011

When I got home, I immediately lay to my bed and still thinking of what Matt meant. Then I saw the phone at the top of my study table. I quickly stood up and slowly took it.

'Girl call him already…for you to know and not to think of it too much' I said to myself 'but what if he is angry to me and doesn't want to talk to me?' I sighed 'c'mon kari… you can do this you have to try' with that I dialed TK's number but when I'm gonna push the last button…

"Kari… dinner time!" mom yelled

I sighed and hung the phone.

71011

The following day, I was alone, dad goes to work while mom went to the market and Tai went somewhere with Matt and Sora.

I'm still thinking of him and what he did.

I touched my lips using my right middle and index finger. 'It was just a small kiss. It's noting compared to the kiss of Willis but why am I thinking of it like it was a big deal? His words still echo's through my head repeating every word he said

"_Don't you dare say that I don't know that feeling. Eleven months ago my heart was broken into half because of the one I love, but still I didn't let her know and stayed friends with her. Everyday I'd tried to glue my heart back again but whenever she's telling me that she love another boy and to see her with him, my heart again is broken into pieces." _

"_You're suffering is only half of mine. Why? Because to see her crying because of him makes my heart turns into ashes" _

It was a rainy day I am sad and alone and still thinking of TK, thinking of where he is now or what he is doing or what I am feeling right now for him and what Matt meant of what he said yesterday, until my cell phone rang. From sitting from the couch, I stood up and grab my cell phone and on the screen I saw the letters 'S…o…r…a' when I noticed that it was from Sora, I quickly put the phone to my ear and answered it

"Hi Sora what's up?" I asked forcing to be happy

"_Don't hi me! Are you coming or not?"_ she yelled over the phone

"C-coming? But where?" I asked still confused 'what did I have done now? She never gets angry to me, but only to Tai…' I thought

She lowered her voice maybe noticing that I'm terribly scared _"sorry for that but are you coming here or not?"_ she asked again

"Coming? Where?" I asked but more calm

"_At the airport"_ she informed _"TK's leaving to France"_

After of what I have heard, I felt my heart stopped from beating, I do not believe her.

'God please tell me that this all a bad dream…TK…no…' I thought "you are joking, right?" I asked in pure sadness

"_No… I'm not…so please come here and say good bye to him"_ she begged

My heart wanted to say yes but my mind is stopping me, I wanted to say yes but my voice won't come out, I wanted to nod but my muscles won't move. My mind is winning over my heart. But what shall I do?

"_Kari…I know that you are still confused of what you feel to the blonds, but this might help"_ she paused a little and sighed

"But I don't know to whom I'm in love with" finally my voice came out

"_You know when you're in love to that person when you can say anything to that person and you know that he won't laugh at you."_

'I know someone who won't laugh at me what ever I tell to him, and that's why I share my entire secret to him'

"_When you can still feel his arms around you holding you tight long after he is gone. When his voices lingers in your ears, when their presence ease your pain and when you can still taste his kiss even if it's just small or maybe accidentally"_

'I'm sure I know somebody who can make me feel those things and I'm 7 out of 10 sure'

"_Kari, close your eyes please"_

"But why?"

"_Don't ask anymore just do what I will say"_ she ordered me _"now, close your eyes"_

I closed my eyes slowly and I heard her say _"when you can see his face when you close your eyes. Now Kari, tell me who do you see now?"_

'What I see? I a blond boy and azure eyes and a smile that keep me over joy. Wait I know him and he is…'

"Kari?" Sora asked me

"I'm sorry Sora but I can't" a tear fell down through my cheek.

"Sorry? For what?... wait a- don't tell me that you not going here"

"I'm sorry Sora" with that I was going to hang the phone but I heard Sora said

"You might not see him again, he will be in France of his entire life, KARI! KAR-"she yelled as I hung the phone

'I might not see him for ever' I cried and cried to my hardest, I don't want to cry but my eyes can't stop

"Kari, are you alright?" someone asked, with my blurry vision I can still identify him through his voice

"What are you doing here Willis?" I asked him between sobs

"I'm here to tell you something, about the day we have met" as he sat next to her

71011

My fourth chapter is up…. Please review because if you review I'll gonna finish this quick and I will start for another fan fic you voted. So choose. And of what Sora said to Kari, well it's my own. Sorry if it is corny or what but if you want one, I'll give one to you and if you have some that you wanted to share its ok send it to me and I'll do my best to put it in one of m fics. Here is Sky Heavens signing off…tut…tut…tut… bye!

Next chapter is entitled: Good-Bye


	7. GoodBye?

**If I am Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but I own the story.

Hey guys! Vote for the story you want!

Hey thanks to all those who reviewed thank you very much

Chapter 5 – Good-Bye

Kari POV

71011

"I'm here to tell you something, about the day we have met" as he sat next to her.

I've buried my face to my knees "I'm sorry but I don't have time to listen and I'm not in the mood" with that I thought that he will just leave me alone but he didn't.

He placed his arms over my shoulder "Kari, I want to confess something to you" he paused to wait for my answer but I didn't answered back so he continued "the day when we have met, I was with Gina, my last girlfriend before you. Well we have an argument because she saw me dating another girl, and you know, she's nuts, why? While our argument is still on, she stroked my back real hard using a baseball bat."

I can't believe someone would actually do that so, I looked into his face, into his eyes but he's not looking at me and actually I think he's remembering his memories of her.

He continued "after that she attacked me using a knife, causing my shirt to be cut. But before she could attack me again, I've escaped".

'If he's with her then he's not the one…but then who? Who's my savior?' I asked my self.

"and on the Odaiba street came a very beautiful girl that I couldn't imagine that I will be in love with" Willis looked at me and pulled me closer to him, he closed his eyes and now pulling me closer and closer to him, dragging me to his lips "I love you" he said to his sweetest voice.

'You said that you don't care of your savior anymore now go…let it happen…you know that he's…'I closed my eyes too and now letting my self to him. I could feel his breathing; I could imagine the one I truly love".

"_You know when you're in love to that person when you can say anything to that person and you know that he won't laugh at you." _I've heard someone say.

"_When you can still feel his arms around you holding you tight long after he is gone. When his voices lingers in your ears, when their presence ease your pain and when you can still taste his kiss even if it's just small or maybe accidentally"._

'Who are you?' I thought.

"_When you can see his face when you close your eyes. Now Kari, tell me who do you see now?"_

'Who do I see? I could see his hair, it's blond and his smile it's not the sweetest smile I have ever seen but it's so innocent, his eyes are azure but I can see pain in it, but why? I could still feel the warm embrace and the kiss…it's…it's'.

"I'm sorry" I said and before our lips meet, I pulled my self away from him. I could see that he is not shock. I thought that he will pull me again to him but instead he released me and told me.

"You love him right" he said with a small smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked in shock

"I know that you love him, I knew it before we broke up, kari I'm not the kind of person that want to open his thoughts to other person but kari I know that you only see me as him. You want to stop him from leaving, right?"

"How did…"

"I'm an expert…"he looked on his watch "you only have less than an hour to stop him from leaving".

NORMAL POV (my POV)

It took only a second for her to go to the airport. She don't care if she don't have any cell phone with her or her hair is messy, all she can think of is to stop him from abandoning her, not now that she knows what she feels for him.

'Thank you Willis, thank you'.

She ran and ran and trying to stop any taxi but it was all occupied. She was hopeless. She only has 40 minutes to go to the airport but she's still in Odaiba. She's breathing heavily; she's soak, tired and hopeless. When she saw a nearby bench, she sat down and rest. Her body is resting but her mind is wondering.

BEEEPPP!

Kari was disturbed by a black Honda Civic car. She was going to give no attention with it but when the car's window had opened and someone called her…

"Kari!" it was Joe in his new car but something caught her attention the other door opened and revealed an angry Sora.

-While with Willis…-

"I love you kari…even if I know that you love someone else, I'm so stupid to tell you those things…to encourage you to go and stop him. I'm so stupid to let you slipped away, I'm such an idiot…" he said to no one as he sat on the couch of the Kamiya's.

-Back to Kari-

Sora grabbed her right arm and said "if you're gonna sit there and wait for the time that he will be gone without him letting you know how he feels for you, then you are a fool…" she paused and looked into Kari's eyes. Sora was shocked when Kari pulled her self from her grip.

"Who said that I will let him leave?" Sora's jaw dropped from what she heard "if I will, Sora, I will be a piece of shit again" Kari gave her a small smile and looked at her watch "my god thirty minutes to go" she grabbed Sora's hand and put their selves in the car. "Go Joe drive fast" Kari ordered him.

-While at the airport-

"Ten minutes to go, ummm…ano… well be careful ok… and e-mail me" TK said with a final hug.

-At Kari, Joe and Sora…-

"C'mon hurry up!"

"Kari…. wait a …little… please, huhuhuhuh… I'm not a athlete…I'm a doctor." Joe said while catching his breath

"JOE KIDO! Get the hell up! If matt's car isn't broken, I will not drag you into this."

"OK, OK, OK, geez you're like a gangster when you are angry. Know what, now I'm curious" he said while standing "what part of you did Yamato Ishida liked?" as he set for a run again.

"Well… it's a secret" Sora said naughtily as she run as well, following Kari.

71011

"This is the last call for plane to France" announce from the speaker

"Well that's the sign. Ja ne" TK waved

"Bye, see you. I will surely miss you're cooking" matt informed

The other digidestined gave their final goodbyes.

71011

'Please…god let me see him first before he leaves. I need to apologize to him and tell him what I kept for so many years.' Kari ran to catch up to him 'where the hell are they? Wait, I think that's them, I could see Mimi, ken, Cody, Davis, Yolie, Tai, Izzy and Matt looking up the glass type ceiling. They were particularly looking at the huge plane.' She stopped beside her brother, she looked at him with a pleading eyes.

"Don't…tell me…that he's-" she said while panting. Tears are forming at her eyes.

Tai didn't answer instead he looked away with sad eyes.

"Please, tai…tell me that he's still here. Tell me that I'm not late"

"Kari, I'm sorry, but if you were here a bit earlier…"

Her panting turned into sobs. "TK, damn you why…why? You're such a chicken. Running away from the truth! I hate you damn you I really hate you!"

"Really, do you hate him that much? Is that the reason why you are here?" someone asked

71011

Well that's it for now. Sorry I didn't update for so long. Well till next time! Well if you're waiting for the next chapter of THE PENDANT, well maybe I will finish this first before I update the other story.

Last chapter is entitled: If I am Him?

Sky Heavens


	8. The Play

The play

6

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!

--

Her panting turned into sobs. "TK, damn you why…why? You're such a chicken. Running away from the truth! I hate you damn you I really hate you!"

"Really, do you hate him that much? Is that the reason why you are here?" someone asked

'The voice, I know that voice, I've heard it somewhere and… and I know it's special… but, wait" she turned her face to look at the person who asked her a while ago. And it was…

Her eyes suddenly opened wider from its usual, her eyes couldn't believe from what she saw. "TK…" she whispered to no one.

He gave her a cold smile.

'I need to tell him…when… now' Kari said to her self.

And then the next thing she knew was he was coming to her direction…

'What will I do?' she asked herself again

He was inches closer

"Uh...T.-" she started but then she was immediately stopped. Why you asked? Because he

just passed by to her like she was nothing in his life.

And that had hurt her… I mean that is hurting her. When she reached home, she just went to her room and dove to her bed and buried her face to her green pillow. After a few minutes reminiscing the way Tk had passed by to her like she was nothing and the smile she had received, the cold smile, she realized that she is hugging the pillow gave by him.

FLASH BACK

"Hey Kari, why is your room full of pink things?" Tk asked with curiosity

"Because I love pink"

"Well… here" he handed her a green pillow with medium sized black letters printed on it and it said…

"If you accept me, you care to him. If you throw me, he did something wrong. If you hug me, you like him. If you cried on me, he is one of the reasons of your pain. And if you put some spoiled saliva on me, well that's different…oh if that happens please wash me fast!" Kari read it aloud

She gave him a death glare

"Hey don give me that glare"

Then she just shook her head and asked him "why have you given me this?"

"No reason"

"Puh-lease"

"Ok, ok… it's because I love you" he said jokingly

'Ok that got me off guard' she thought "har har har, that is very funny" she said while standing up from sitting on the bench.

END FLASHBACK

"This pillow is right" she said as she pointed a very familiar sentence "if you cried on me, he is one of the reasons of your pain." She read it out loud and then she smiled

---

2 weeks passed since Tk's mother (and yes Natsuko is the one leaving and not Tk) went to Paris. Tk is avoiding Kari all the time but didn't admit the he is. Willis is still begging for her forgiveness. And with Kari, she doesn't know what to do with the two boys. And she finally admitted that whenever she sees Tk flirting with a girl, she is envious and with Willis, she is still jealous.

Today is Monday, a new week. Her first subject is drama. She slowly opened the door and in there was her drama teacher, Miss Sohma and a few of her classmates who cheered for her saying 'whooooo's' and 'yeah's'. She was surprised to their reaction but then got in and greeted her teacher and her wild classmates. After a few minutes, Willis came in to the class and the people who cheered for Kari a while ago also cheered for him.

After a few more minutes, the class started and the first sentence of the teacher shock Kari.

"Congratulations Kari and Willis"

"Congratu- wait what do you mean?"

"Kari, you are participating in a play and your partner is Willis"

"Me…and him? Chotto matte but I didn't agree on it"

"It's not your choice it's mine (how rude!) And in fact your classmates have suggested it"

"suggested? But how come I don't know it?"

"You don't? Well Miss Kamiya we have talk about this yesterday!" she said really getting piss

"Yesterday?"

"Yes yesterday. Ok I'll remind you" she sighed

After a couple of minutes…

"The seventh girl to arrive will be the main character and the tenth boy to arrive will be her partner, and lastly, the other main character will be the last to arrive the class…" Miss Sohma finally finished.

"So I am the first main character and Willis is the second then who will be the third?" Kari asked

"well that will be…" after she could finish her sentence the door swing open and reviled a very tired man. " well Mr. Takaishi Takeru it's about time you go to the class, you are absent yesterday and late today"

"Well ma'am it's (Tk is living with matt and his dad) sibling problems" he said shyly

"Ok sit down" she ordered him and then turned to Kari "well Kari your question a while ago has been answered"

"I see ma'am"

Tk can't relate to what they are talking about and stupidly shook his head

----

" 'Kari…please…if you don't want me here, fine I'll go, I promise, but please forget him… don't cry…please'- sheesh why do I have to say this lines and why do we have to use our real names?" Tk asked to no one. Then he saw Davis coming.

"Hey TF how's the drama club? I heard that you will be doing a play and you are in it"

"Wow rumors do have wings"

"So what? Is it true?"

"Yeah"

"So what is the story all about?"

--- From Tk and Davis conversation at the gym let's go to Kari and Yolie at the canteen---

"WHAT!!! THE PLAY IS LIKE THE STORY OF YOUR LIFE!!!!" Yolie said in surprise

"Yeah to think about it well it looks like it was patterned to it"

"Who wrote it?"

"I don't know but they said that it was made by a bunch of college students"

"Really? But what about the ending? Who will you pick?" Yolie asked

"I'm supposed to pick Willis"

'Oh poor Tk he will feel the same pain again' Yolie thought

--- Back to Tk and Davis---

"They said that rehearsal will be made tomorrow"

"So TL, are you ready to face Kari and well say those things?"

"I don't know but when I read this it's like I have said the lines before"

"It must be a co-incidence"

"Yeah, maybe you are right"

--- A day have passed---

Tk sat on the drama studio waiting for the other members of the club to arrive. He sighed Kari wasn't there yet but Willis was there with a smirk on his face. Tk just shook his head.

"Ok let's get this started" miss Sohma said

Time passed. The first four scenes were fantastic and their teacher liked the story and the characters of the play are good, they act professionally as if the story had happened to them. Every time each of them throws the lines, the staff could feel the feelings each of the character were in to. But the thing that surprised them is Tk. It was his first time to do a play but when ever he throw the lines of joy, they could see the joy of a man in love, Every time he must show a simple hatred, a jealousy and a pain, he will give the opposite of simple, people could feel the hatred, the jealousy and the pain of a man in love.

"Great! Fantastic! Bravo!" their teacher said as she clapped. "And I may remind you three; the next scene is the scene that you two, Tk and Kari will kiss."

'Wha? I and her will…kiss' he thought after his jaw dropped ' I mean I have succeeded into seeing many of kari and Willis' kissing scenes but me and her, god it will be harder'

NORMAL POV

Willis just glared at him and Kari didn't gave any emotions at all

The next day….

"You don't know this feeling…to be hurt, to see the one that you love is with someone else" Kari said and tried to slap Tk but before it could land to his cheek he had managed to grab it.

Now he's holding her hand forcing her to look to his hateful azure eyes again.

"Kari… you're damn right"

'These have happened!' Tk thought looking at Kari's tearful eyes.

"TK! What are you doing you're trying to get things worst!" Andy shouted but jenny (their classmates) stopped him before he could go to them "Andy …believe in him"

"Kari…look at your self…please stop cryin-"

"You have no right to say that I must stop on cryin-" he was not supposed to lose control but he did along with his temper and silenced her. The next thing had happened is not part of the scene, it was too early for it to happen but it did. He kissed her again along with the same sentences he gave to her a few weeks ago. It was hot in passion. People was their looking at them, slack-jaw.

Getting his spirit back he quickly pulled his self back "gomen" and turned then ran away.

She just stood there eyes wide open touching her lips using her right index and middle finger.

Two weeks passed. The incident spread all over the campus. The things were uneasy to Kari and Tk after the kiss, their acting dropped down. They can hardly look at each other's eyes.

"Mr. Takaishi, miss Kamiya! I can't believe both of you, a few weeks ago you act like professionals and now you two act like a kinder garden!" Miss Sohma shouted in anger

"Sorry ma'am but we can't act together." Tk said

"Why, may I ask?"

"Personal reasons" Kari answered

"Just PERSONAL REASONS?" she asked.

The two didn't answer. She crossed her arms to her chest and raised an eyebrow

"Sorry ma'am but its too personal" Tk said

"If that reason is the kiss then forget it this moment"

"It's one of the reasons" Kari answered

"Then tell me, say all of it"

"Sorry ma'am but that's enough. I quit. Find someone to replace me" Tk said as he turned then left

"You can't Mr. Takaishi! We already have four days to rehears, we can't replace you!"

"Sorry ma'am but you can" he said without turning to look to her but he waved goodbye.

"He's such a pain in the head. You know Kari, I used to be his teacher in Paris when he was 10 and you know what? If you met him in that age you will say 'he is the most boastful and arrogant person that I've met!" (N/A Tk and Kari met when they were eight but Tk moved to France when he turned to nine and moved back to Japan when he was eleven)

"Re-really? Is he really that awful when he was younger?"

"Yes he is"

"but when he was eight, he is the most innocent and loving person I've ever met."

"People change Kari, because of the people who is around him he became such as an arrogant and the most boastful guy in their school."

"But when he got here he's still the loving person I've met"

"You are absent the first day of school right?"

"Yes ma'am I am, why?"

"Nothing" with that she self leaving Kari dumbfounded.

The next day…

Kari is still confused about what her teacher said and the thought of that makes her head ache. Now she is walking to school with Yolie on her left.

'Who is the real Tk?'

"Kari?" Yolie called her but she didn't respond and once again she called her name…well actually yelled her name. "KARI!!!"

Kari gathered all her thoughts back when she heard Yolie 'called' her

"What?" she gave her an annoyed look

"I called you twice!"

"Really? I haven't heard it"

"Well now you do. Now to change the topic, is it true that Tk had quit? And momoshiro have replaced him"

She sighed are rumors fly that fast? "Well yes it's true" then there was silence until Kari broke it "Yolie, you are here at the first day of class right?"

"Yeah, why have you asked?"

"Well you see… how was Tk back then?"

"Tk you asked? He's arrogant and boastful and so war freak that I've ever seen! I remembered that day; he was suspended because he caused trouble at the basketball players back then."

"What do you mean?"

"He fought them, one versus a team."

next day

TK Pov

Yawn. "Now what will I do? I'm used to go to the play practice at this kind of time." he sat on the green Bermuda grass for a while, but then lied down while getting his position more comfortable. And once again he set his mind to a thought again. 'What shall happen if I didn't quit? Maybe I could see her more often, but I… I can't every time I see her or just have a glance on her, my heart starts to pound in an extraordinary way. But I can't… she loves someone else, so why would I want to see her?' his thought was cut of when he noticed that someone is coming. And that someone is…

"Davis…what are you doing here?" as soon as he saw him, he quickly sat up.

"Hey TQ, I saw you alone so I came." Davis now is more mature and accepted that the feeling that he had for Kari is just a crush.

"What are you a clown to cheer up the lonely prince?"

"Well if that will do then my prince I'll be your clown"

"Thanks" Tk replied as Davis sat next to him

"I think you don't need a clown, I think you need a princess."

That got him off guard. But then he restored all of his guard back and sighed.

"Yeah I think you are right. But that princess is with someone else. Let's say it this way, the prince of snow white can't marry Cinderella, because she already has her prince next to her."

"Yeah… but- wait they have different worlds, but you and Kari have the same."

"But it seems that we have different worlds." He said to the goggle headed boy

"Well in that case I will Aladdin; I'll call the genie in the magic lamp and glue your worlds together."

He smiled at him. He can't believe that the one who is saying this is Davis.

"Who is jasmine then, Yolie I presume"

Davis' jaw dropped and replied as fast as he can.

"Hell no! She's with ken"

"Then she's Repunzel"

Davis can't imagine that Yolie as Repunzel, her as Repunzel, Repunzel is so elegant and kind and lovely.

"Well if you think so…" Davis thought.

There was silence

"You'll get over her" Davis broke the silence.

"Yeah I think so but I think it will be hard"

"But still you'll get over her"

the day before the play

Kari is staring at the door of a certain apartment. While standing at the front of it, she can hear someone fighting. The one fighting is Kari versus Kari's thought

'Should I go or not?'

'_Go now'_ her conscience said

'But what if he doesn't want to see me?'

'_Well that's for him to know and for us to find out'_

'But what if…' she's too late because the door swung open.

That's it for now I hope you enjoy. Thanks salamat, maraming salamat. Sana nagustuhan nyo. Can you understand that? It's tagalong. Well thanks see you next chapter!


	9. Confrontation

Chapter 7

Confrontation

Sorry kung di ako masyadong nag u-update ha?... opps! Sorry wrong language!

Well I said I'm sorry that I can't update fast. Well on to the fic!

--

Kari Pov

--

'Should I go or not?'

'_Go now'_ my conscience said

'But what if he doesn't want to see me?'

'_Well that's for him to know and for us to find out'_

'But what if…' I'm too late because the door swung open.

"ka- I'm sorry but I think you just went to the wrong place" he said and then not a moment faster he closed the door in front of me, but before he could fully close it, I have managed to stop him by blocking it with the use of a REALLY huge and thick book. The book was entitled Noli me Tangere, which literally means Touch me Not in English and those were Spanish words. That book was in the Filipino people's history. They said that it's one of the reasons of the Filipino people's independence. The author of it is Jose Rizal. The book had a sequel called El Filibusterismo. Ok enough of that, I am not a history teacher you know?

"Tk, I need to talk to you. Don't make me regret you this day!" I said. And god sorry to the Filipino people because their legendary book is being squashed by his door.

"Too late kari, I already have regretted this day… or even worse, the day before this day. Wait maybe I'll tell you the worst of all, the day that I have fell for you!" with that, he stopped pushing the door.

I removed my grasped at the book causing it to fall. "I'm sorry… I'll go now." I turned and walked forward not realizing that I bumped on someone until she called my name.

"Kari dear, are you alright?" I looked up and saw a woman in early 40's with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Nothing, Ms. Takaishi" I said

"How many times have I told you not to call me Ms. Takaishi? Just call me Auntie or mom, since you are my son's best friend."

"Thanks Ms- Au-" she had interrupted

"But you know what? I prefer you calling me mom than those cheer leaders who calls me mom whether I like it or not"

I smiled at her. "Mom, thanks…mom"

"Want to go inside?"

"Thanks but no uh…mom"

"Why?" she asked

"Tk, he doesn't wanna see me."

"He doesn't want to see you? Oh that's ridiculous. Come inside and settle everything between you and him" she said then grabbed my wrist forcing me to come in.

As soon as I am in her house she quickly put her bag down and lunched in to her son's room. She got down along with her son.

"Talk to her and don't be so stubborn" his mother warned him.

He just simply nods but not looking into my direction.

"Kari dear you can talk to him now. I will just go to the grocery"

"Ok mom" I noticed him looked at me with a 'why-are-you-calling-my-mom-mom?' look.

Ok it is between me and him now. A minute passed, then half an hour, then an hour without us saying nothing.

"I'm here now, say the things that you want to say" he said

"Tk, go back to the play. We will still accept you, if you just apologize to Miss Sohma, she-"

"Is that what you came for?" he asked in an angry tone

"No, I want to apologize"

"I don't want to hear it" he said. Then he stood up then charged to his room.

But I will not give up. I followed him to his room. "Tk don't be so stubborn, just hear my reason out." I saw him he sitting on his bed looking up to the ceiling. "Hear me out first." I said sitting beside him. I put my hand on top of his but he removed it immediately. And again, a few seconds of silence until he spoke first.

"I can make you mine, it will be easy if I…" he said beneath his breath

"What are you mumbling about?" after that he charged at me, causing for me to fall in to his bed. Then he positioned him self at top of me. "What are you doing Tk?" I said struggling from him. He leaned to me and kissed me. "Is this what you want? If you do I will let you have me" I said starting to unbutton my shirt. "But listen to me first. I am sorry for letting you fall for me. I'm sorry for giving this pain to you" I paused " but, tell me why, what is your sudden change of attitude when you returned here?" with that question, he removed his self on the top of me.

He sighed "It's because of you"

"Why?"

"It's because I loved you and still." he said and then quickly stood then preparing to leave.

"Wait" I said

"Sorry kari about what happened a moment ago" he said taking his first two steps.

"What if I tell you now that I love you also?" I asked

"I want proof" I took his hand and pulled him to face me and held his jaws. I leaned in and kissed him.

I pulled my self back "so is that proof enough?"

"No" he said. He leaned to meet my lips again. It started out as an innocent kiss that is until I pinned him against the floor and straddled his waist.

And we did that without breaking the kiss.

After of what felt like eternity but was really just a few minutes TK broke the kiss to stare at me. "Are you doing this to lighten up my mood?"

"No! Of course not"

"You still like Willis aren't you?" he asked.

I removed my self off him. "I… don't know…I mean I love you but… I still love him." I admitted.

I heard him sighed. Then I also noticed that he shook his head side to side. After that, he closed his eyes after a few seconds, he stood then opened his eyes to look at me.

"Am I too late? If I am, who cares! I'd do anything to make you fall for me even more. I'd do anything to hold you in my arms. I will break all the rules if that is the only thing to make you love me more." He said then gives me a cocky smile.

"You'd do everything ehhh. Well… let's start with you taking me home."

"I said I'd do everything, so what are you waiting for? Let's go" he extended his hand to me. So I took it.

--

"Well, we are here now. So is this goodbye?" I said

"No dummy, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Tk, are you coming back to the play?"

"I don't now; I mean after I walked out at the play, well I haven't read the script again."

"Tk, can you keep a secret?"

"A secret? Sure what is it?"

"Well, acting is my dream, well also being a kinder garden teacher and not to mention also to be a photographer. But for now acting is the closest of the three."

"So wanna act with me?"

With that, my smile grew bigger "really? You're coming back?" He nods "great!"

897948322

Normal Pov

The remaining day before the play had passed smoothly; although the relationship of the three didn't change. Kari is still confuse of what she feels fro the both boys. Willis is still aiming for Kari's heart and Tk, he's still upset because of Kari's actions and about the play's ending. You know the one she'll pick. That's what happened and blah blah blah…

Finally, the day for the play is today. (Get it? Sorry my mind is so messed up)

"Get ready for the lights"

"Ok"

"Now, let's start"

"Camera, lights, action"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gomen gomen gomen. Sorry if I haven't updated since a billion years. But don't worry 2 chapters left……


	10. Red vs White

Chapter 8

Red vs. White

Note: the sentences with bold and italics were spoken by the narrator. And by the way, most of it is flashbacks since they are doing a play. If you don't wanna read the flashbacks then skip on it just read the last part of the story, those are new. Italics are the lyrics of the song.

Song Title: Love me now; Hate me soon. (N/A: not mine)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, remember?

Tk Pov…

At the stage…

"**_Tk is Kari's best friend and also her secret lover since they were eight, he is always protecting her; but then again, she was always hurt and he doesn't have the power to stop it. Her pain was caused by a guy named Willis, Kari's boyfriend." _The narrator said**.

" I-I…can-can't believe him" kari cried

"Kari…I know…but please stop crying…or else…"

"Or else…what?"

"Or else I will cry with you" Trying to make her laugh

"Very funny" she laughs a little but very weak.

- - - - - - -

Next scene…

-- - -

"**_But then again she was so blind. Every time she was hurt and promising to break up with him, she always breaks her promise and stays with him."_**

Tk pov…

"Think what you want, but it's a secret what happened last night" Ana said and walked away. (Play)

"So what happened?" Vanna asked me

"Hey babe" I heard somebody yelled

I turned and saw Willis waving to Kari. I thought she will not move but she did. She hugged him and kissed him. I didn't know what to do. But my feet manage to do something…to run away.

She noticed me and called my name. I pretend that I didn't hear her and ran. She didn't bother to follow me.

"**_It was so hard for Tk to see them together again. He wants to run away, run away from this place, run away from this situation, run away from this people and run away from her, from Kari." _**

I've ran, I didn't care where my feet takes me. Until I'm in the front of our apartment. I walked in. Then I saw them, my friends "Hey"

"Takeru Takaishi why didn't you look at me when I call you?" Kari stood up her arms were crossed in front of her chest and raising an eye brow

"Nothing"

"Don't lie" she said

"Really"

"Tell me"

"I swear"

"Ok… but if there's a problem, I'm just here ok"

"**_But every time he is in deep sadness, one certain girl comes to comfort him."_**

'Why is it so painful to love? They said that love is the most wonderful thing that god created, but why am I feeling this way? The only thing that I feel is sorrow, jealousy, anger, pain and despair.'

"But why do I still love her when I know that I will just be hurt? Why can't I stop loving her?" I nearly shouted

"We can't tell our hearts to love people." I lift my head up and saw Ana sitting with me "they are the one that picks the one we love"

"An-Ana, why are you still here?"

"We can't forbid it to love" she said not answering my question

"But why?" a tear fall from my eyes

"Sometimes, love can be great, and painful. We can't change that… so what happened this time?"

"**_The following day, Tk saw him, he saw Willis kissing a girl. He told Kari everything but he didn't believed him."_**

"Kari, haven't you notice that Willis is cheating on you?"

"No, you're lying…"

"Kari, tell me when did I lie to you" I said slowly. She didn't answer so I continued "if you do not believe me… well see it for yourself, I saw him with Amy they are near the faculty and you know what they are doing… "

She walked and stops at my front and slapped me hard as I expected. "You don't know him"

I looked in to her eyes and held her shoulders. "Kari look at me, you know me half of my life! While Willis… you only know him less than a year! For your sake, kari listen to me!"

She took my hands off her "I'm not listening to you… you're a liar" she turns and ran away

"KARI!" I called her

"I don't want to see you again" she yelled while crying. I didn't attempt to follow her coz I notice that Yolie and the others already following her.

"**_Then Kari was in deep sadness, she doesn't want to eat or talk to every one, she doesn't wanna see those two certain boys. But he's still in love with her so he came to comfort her. But again it was turned into an argument again."  
_**

"I love him…"

"You love that piece of shit!" I nearly yelled. With that she charged to me

"You don't know this feeling…to be hurt, to see the one that you love is with someone else" and tried to slap me but before it could land to my cheek I have grabbed it.

Now I'm holding her hand forcing her to look to my eyes again. My anger raised, how could she tell that I don't know that feeling

"Kari… you're damn right"

"TK! What are you doing you're trying to get things worst!" Andy shouted but Ana stopped him before he could go to us "just…believe him"

"**_He spoke the words he needs to tell and the sentences she needs to hear"_**

"Don't you dare say that I don't know that feeling? Eleven months ago my heart was broken into half because of the one I love, but still I didn't let her know and stayed friends with her. Everyday I'd tried to glue my heart back again but whenever she's telling me that she love another boy and to see her with him, my heart again is broken into pieces." I sighed and looked to her again

"You're suffering is only half of mine. Why? Because to see her crying because of him makes my heart turn into ashes" I saw her face, tears are coming out of her eyes. I stepped backward and turned to run. I didn't let her say what's inside her.

"**_The sadness passed by, he is avoiding her. What will he do else? He only has one choice- to avoid her. As the days passes by, Kari figured out that Tk was really in love with a girl. He is in love with one specific girl, and that girl is she-kari." _**

At the back stage…

3rd Pov…

"Get ready guys! This is the last sine!" Haruka said. A girl with orange hair and blue eyes said.

Then a boy came running trying to find her. "Haruka! Haruka! We have a huge problem!"

"What? Sano… what is it now? At this time?" she said well kinda irritated.

"The red rose…"

"Red rose? Maybe you mean red roses?"

"No! One red rose! We only have one red rose!" he informed.

"What? One red rose? Are there any other flowers?" she asked

"There is one, one white rose"

"White rose? Hell! We have no time left! Get those roses and give it to them!"

"Ok fine! Since you're the director! Wait; do those two roses belong to Willis?"

"Duh! use your common sense! Of course Willis will have the both of those since he is Kari's leading man!" she glared

"Ok fine what so ever!" he ran

Audience seats…

"Come on guys! Here's the plan, you computer genius, go to the control room and play this music" one of them said.

"Ok, but I need some companions" he objected

"Fine yo, singer go with them, also you miss lovey dovey" the same guy ordered.

"Hey you, you're not the leader of this group" the so-called singer objected.

"Oh come on, lets go now" she said and pulled him and the genius with her.

"Ok now, so what happened at the roses? Mission accomplished?" again, he asked.

"Bingo! Of course, with this short guy and this genius are with me. Huh! No problemo!"

"How 'bout the costumes?" the same guy asked again.

"Don't ask me! I'm a medical student not at fashion designer!" the guy with glasses said.

"I'm asking you because you're with her! So what happened?"

"Good, we have done it at a nice way" the so-called designer informed.

At the back stage…

"What? The costumes are ripped apart?" Haruka asked in horror.

"Yes, you've not mistaken. But there are some other costumes we found on our way here" Sano told her.

"What costumes?"

"A pink gown and 2 tuxedos, a white and a black"

"Gown? Tuxedoes? Well what is this? A ball? Promenade? A party? Huh! Hell this play! Full of surprises-wait…wait, this is a great idea, tell the casts that we will change the last scene; the last scene will be our huge success! This will be a party!" then she laughs like a lunatic.

"Uhhh. Got it…I have the feeling that we are being sabotaged here..." Sano thought.

At the control room…

"Who are you?" the one that narrates the story asked in fear. But a second fast, he was now tied up.

"Great now play that thing!" the singer told the two other companions.

"We can't, the last scene hasn't stated yet" he said.

At the backstage…

"What? You are telling us to do adlibs?" Tk asked in confusion.

"Yes I am, just don't argue with me now. Just follow what's on the script just add some adlibs."

"Fine, I'm not contradicting it, but why do I have to wear this white tuxedo?"

"We don't have any choice, but I think, damn that thing suits you! For sure girls will hold their breaths if they saw you!"

"Great, but is that a complement? By the way, where is kari and also Willis?" Tk asked.

"Kari is at the dressing room and Willis is over there can't you see?"

"Sorry Haruka, I jus feel uncomfortable when ever she's with him" Tk informed.

"Jealous? If you are, why don't you ask her who she truly loves now, ask her in front of you and Willis" she advised.

"I'll do that if I have a chance." He whispered.

She smiled evilly and said "don't you have any?"

With a great confusion, he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it." She smiled again and left slowly leaving a puzzling phrase.

'Don't you have any?' that question kept repeating on his head. "What the hell does it means" he nearly shouted.

At the stage…

Willis' Pov…

'Damn it why do I have to wear this!' I was mad, mad at using Amy's name as my other girlfriend. What if it is true? Who the hell cares? For now all I want is Kari. I joined this stupid play just for her even if I have to eat my pride.

"Willis, get ready in 5 seconds" Sano informed.

"Get it! Uhhh, where's Kari?" I asked in curiosity. But instead of answering me, he was just, seems dumbfounded, with him looking at the stage; I also fallowed his gaze and my breath was taken away.

Same time…

Tk Pov…

Help, I need help. Please help me, help me to control myself. Why? Because I'm seeing the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was wearing a gown, a pink gown. It is a gown I know but her shape was still can be noticed. She is walking elegantly. It seems that the backup dancers were just decorations on the wall because she is the most noticeable of all.

Same time again…

Kari pov…

'Ok, why are they looking at me? What is wrong? Am I fat?' I then swallowed hard. 'What am I supposed to do next? Yeah right, I'll wait for Willis to come in and bang! This will end soon.

Willis Pov…

"Here, grab _this_!" Sano ordered. "Then go there!"

"Yes I know"

At the stage…

3rd Pov…

"What now? You again? Look Willis I don't wanna see you again!"

_Feel sorry now our love died young  
It seems too late so tell me what have I done  
Is it wrong or is it right  
To let you go I know you'll be gone out of sight_

"Kari, let me explain! You don't wanna see but him, do you wanna see Tk again?"

_Ohh, you're the reason why I'm here  
were bound for our love  
Made promises we'll never part_

"n-no I don't. I don't wanna see both of you!" She turned

"But do you love me?" he asked.

_Ohh, you're the reason why I'm still here  
all those sleepless nights  
I know now what I want  
and baby it's you_

Her heart skipped a beat. "sti-still, yes I do" she admitted. "But him also"

He gave his rose at her. But she was confused if she will accept it or not. But then again before she could get it, another thing is on her sight, another rose a white rose. She turned to look at the person who is holding it. And it is him; it's Tk, Tk Takaishi.

Tk Pov…

'Thanks Haruka, I know now the meaning of it. This is it, my chance. I'll grab this chance, when? Now…'

"So? Tell me? Who is it now?" I asked

"Nice move Takaishi, but as far as I know, I'm the one that she will be choosing" Willis whispered.

"I'm not talking to you, so shut up!" I replied, also whispering.

"Ok, if you want to get hurt" he smirked "now Kari, choose!" he demanded with the voice which the people could hear.

Kari Pov…

'This is just easy; just follow what is on the script. Follow the script girl, follow it!' she then sighed.

"I'm so sorry T-" she was stopped (and also the song) why? Well look at this.

"Hi! Uhhh wait what will I say again?" a male asked over the speakers. "Oh yeah, thanks. Kari before you choose, listen to this first!"

Note: both roses were supposed to be Willis' but Haruka ordered to give the white rose to Tk for some special reason.

Chapter 8 was finally finished. Next is the last Chapter entitled: _If I am him_.


	11. If I am Him?

If I am Him?

Chapter 9

Note: the song, it was a tagalong song; I just translated it to English. Oh well I'll add an epilogue by the way (if you want)… so well see you then.

Sky Heavens: yay! This is the last chapter!

Monet: at last. That story will be finished. The other members of the family would be able to use that computer!

Louie: ya! And I would be able to play GTA.

Sky Heavens: hey! You two are so rude! It doesn't mean that the two of you are older than me you can have the right say those things!

Louie: but we are you're older siblings.

Monet: and it's not your computer. It's ours, remember?

Sky Heavens: oh yeah I forgot. He he he he! (Scratching my own nape in embarrassment)

Monet: ok on the story!

* * *

'This is just easy; just follow what is on the script. Follow the script girl, follow it!' she then sighed. 

"I'm so sorry T-" she was stopped (and also the song) why? Well look at this.

"Hi! Uhhh wait what will I say again?" a male asked over the speakers. "Oh yeah, thanks. Kari before you choose, listen to this first!"

Few second passed no sound came out, that ruined the moment. People are waiting still believing that that is still a part of the show.

"Damn, play that thing, izz-" the same man cursed, but before he could fully spill his companion's name, the connection was cut off and was replaced by a music-a song exactly. It was not famous, it was not even been heard before, it really does not exist in this world. The song was played, for the first time in crowd.

_I'm hiding it for so long_

* * *

Tk pov… 

'Damn it, I heard it before, before… but when?'

_Small smiles here in my heart_

'It was… was exceptional, but why?'

_I know, you knew that I'm in love with you_

I looked at the control room; it was just across the stage. It was pure black with glass windows.

_Why can't you notice my feelings?_

By just observing, I accidentally saw him…

_Why can't you notice the beating of my heart?_

I saw a blond guy…

_You just see me as a Friend._

I saw my own flesh and blood,

_If I am Him, can notice me?_

I saw my brother there, inside the control room, with Sora and izzy.

_If I am Him, can you fall for me?_

Oh sht, I remember now, that song is…

* * *

Kari pov… 

The song, it was sang by a male, the singer has a pleasant voice…

_What does he have that I don't have?_

Then before I knew it, I was looking at TK's face…

_If I am Him, can you love me?_

_Hmmm…_

He was full of sweat,

_It's difficult to think of it_

He was so pale,

_Difficult to accept it_

Then he looked at me,

_That your love doesn't belong to me_

Deep in the eye…

_But what can my heart do?_

I have to ignore him, I have to…

_You're the only one that I gave my vow_s

Know what I did? I closed my eyes…

_I'm still hoping for you_

Then that is the time I fully heard the lyrics of the song.

_If I am Him, can notice me?_

_If I am Him, can you fall for me?_

_What does he have that I don't have?_

_If I am Him, can you love me?_

_You're the only one that I've loved like this_

_Tell me, how to be away from you_

_If I am Him, can notice me? Oh…_

_If I am Him, can you fall for me?_

_What does he have that I don't have?_

_If I am Him, If I am Him_

_Oh…oh…_

_Will you love me?_

* * *

Normal PoV... 

The man with the microphone, once again, spoke "now Kari, choose…like as if your future depends on it"

The audience went wild. Half of them are in Willis' side and the other half is on Tk's side. Kari needs to choose, even if it's hard for her. She wanted Willis, also, she wanted Tk but she can't that be selfish, she must choose-to set the other free…but how could she choose? If she love them both. But does she really love both of them? Both or just one? Pressure is killing her. Two azure eyes were looking at her, each begging to choose him.

She only has one choice, and that choice will be her future, she had to pick. The boy of her dreams or the boy she shared dreams with? The boy who said that 'I love you because you are beautiful' or 'the boy who said that you are beautiful because I love you'

Who will she pick? Willis or Tk? Both roses are still on her sight, waiting to be chosen. Then the next thing happened was… she closed her eyes. Willis is on her right and Tk is on the left. She moved her left hand and grabbed the rose…the _**red**_ rose.

She opened her eyes and she saw Willis grinning like an idiot. "She picked you. Nice for you." Tk said in ache. All he did was to exhaled deeply, trying to stop his tears from falling. His heart was in so much soreness, it's like that a thousand needle was pierced it and now to see her kissing Willis' check, and it seems that a dagger was stabbed to it.

* * *

Tk pov… 

I averted my body and sight off them. I was indeed a loser. I managed to take three steps forward and I paused when a sandal with three inches heels hit my head. "Where are you going you idiot? Are you going to leave me? Is that the payment of choosing you? Maybe I should have picked the wrong guy." I heard her say. I turned my head to see if she was kidding. "What?" I asked irritated and confused. Then another sandal hit my head "aw…" I said while rubbing the place where the flying sandal hit me.

"What? Is that you will just say? WHAT? You didn't even manage to tell me 'I love you' now. Is that your reply? You're so hopeless…" she sighed and approached me. It seems that every step she took was like my span life- every time she gets closer the less that I will live. Each sound it produces was like music in my ears. "I was…I was…I was…" I whispered gently.

"Stupid" she said finishing my sentence. "What are you going to do now? Wait for ten years here before kissing me?" she said crossing her arms and arched an eye brow.

I captured all of my senses. "What?"

"That was your third…one more what then I'll leave you here"

"To kiss you here? There are so many people here… I can't kiss you here… it's too…I'm…"

"You're shy? Embarrassed, why? Are you gay?" she insulted.

"What? I not gay!" he retorted.

Kari sighed. "That was the fourth one, well goodbye then." She averted to the other direction and slowly walked to leave me. I have to do some thing…something…

* * *

Kari pov… 

He's so stupid! Choosing him is a big mistake! But…why did I choose him? I really don't know…

Suddenly, a warm hand touches mine. I faced that man, he was smiling. He pulled me for an embrace. He caressed my hair and whispered on my ear, which is yet heard by every single person in the room. "I give my self to you for I am yours" he whispered as I buried my face to his chest. I tried to pull my self, fighting his strength just to see the look on his face. Once I succeeded, I said to him with the most soothing voice I could have "I know it already, stupid" then I smiled. "Kiss me" I ordered.

"Kiss you? Can't that wait?"

"It's now or never" I said as I close my eyes. Then he took me by the chin and pulled me to a kiss. Our lips are so close, as close as you can imagine. It was soft and pure of innocence and also it was so much gentle. It was not hot and passionate like the kiss which Willis often gives me but it was different, it made me relax as if no one could harm me. Then the crowd cheered, feeling so embarrassed, Tk broke the kiss, he was so red… red like a tomato.

"You're so much a beginner with kissing"

"Sorry, I'm not Willis"

"I love you" I said

"You already know the reply" he seriously replied.

"No I don't, tell me again" I insisted.

"Recall it"

"I can't"

"Remember it"

"Tell me now" I retorted while getting mad.

"No" he said trying to get serious, yet, he failed.

"Why can't you tell it to me now are you em-" I said but it was cut off by him saying…

"Je t'aime!" he blurted out. Then giving me the with rose.

"What does it mean?" I asked in curiosity.

"Try to find out your self" he said leaving me dumbfounded.

The END…

* * *

Ok guys…finally, I finished a story! Well I was planning to make an epilogue on this but it depends on your review… the epilogue contains on what will happen when Kari finds out that Tk…is her savior… it will be short… ok, I know that you already know that Tk is her savior but well she's so numb, she didn't even realize that her best friend was her savior! Well LOL… if you just wanted, I'll write it… well bye... 


	12. What If She Knows?

Epilogue

"What If She Knows?"

The last chapter of If I am Him?

Well…this is the last. Him but before that, I would like to thank the following.

**miaow227**: well thanks for reviewing and have you finished your story on charmed?

**the lost-kitten****, I.Am.Lirin., ****kingdom219**: hey thanks for voting! I started doing Wild Decision but it was erased and I don't know who erased it!

**Hope**** master****Crazy With Happiness****Matt-kun** I also like the fic you have chosen (minna onna gaako)

**Nick Johnson**: uhh, thanks for the five questions…

**Avalonic**: hmmm… what should I say? Well thanks!

**Lord Pata****hope master****the lost-kitten****kingdom219****Axel-of-the-Fantasy****, Takari4evafan, ****FallenArchangelDD****, Average Reviewer, Billy, **and**homeboy213**: well thanks for supporting me! I hope you all the best!

**digimonfan546** so…how was it? Kari didn't end up with Willis as you wished!

**Wish I Could Forget You** hey how was Philippines? Is it bad? Well… it is my homeland hehehe, well I wish you won't forget me and this story. Hey I wish us to be friends…what's your full name? sorry to ask …

**Crazy With Happiness** thanks for the lyrics…I am trying to find that music but it so difficult to find one wahh would you mind sending me the song? If you are willing to give some to me then just email me ok? You sure are crazy! Hahaha! It's not that I haven't updated for a BAJILLION YEARS…it was just a BAJILLION DAYS! Hehehe, well you are one of the four of my favorite reviewers… well one is you then above you and below you and lastly the one below the person below you, uhhh get it? Wait…hmm…I'm not good at this but I totally love you too…hahaha…well are you some kind of familiar with that? If not, check the reviews…

**puasluoma** you are special, hmmm why? Because you are the first who reviewed and still supports me to the end! Thanks! So friends?

**Jillie062** hmmm, sorry for the grammar. At first I wanted to stop writing this story because of what you said, it made me so mad and embarrassed but then, I asked to my self 'why? why is Jillie like that' but then again the answer came without my notice. The answer is 'then learn, what if your grammar is too lousy? As long as you have ideas, then you have the authority to write!' then with that that made you one of my favorite! Hehehe…well nice to well say this to you…and it would be nicer if we became friends!

OK...digimon is not mine and also does OKINAWA...

**Well on the story!**

* * *

**TK pov…**

The sun shines at the east, right? The water is blue, right? The wind continues to blow every time, right?...well I don't know right now, what comes first seven or eight? Is Albert Einstein the first man on moon? What comes first the egg or the chicken? Is the moon larger than the sun? I really don't know right now…not now…all I know is that I'm here at the great damn beach on Okinawa, that I'm here, conceived by the umbrella, a really huge umbrella, surrounded by bags and foods, above the nice orange mantle. I'm here, I mean _**we**_ are here. Sitting, and making out. Right, me and my girl friend, Kari. The wind is continuously blowing our hair to our faces, which is really an interruption between us. It's been six years since the play thing. After a day or two, we've been…you know…official. But our relationship isn't perfect. We broke up a couple of times and dated anyone but I guess it's hmm…destiny, I guess just a guess ok?. She dated many men when we broke up but I guess she can't get over me that fast. Sharing a relationship for over five years is isn't nothing. Most of the reasons why we broke up were just because of jealousy. She mistakenly accuses someone that those girls with me are my other girlfriends. Then after a week or so, she came banging my door and tells me that 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' things. But once, after another break up, I asked her 'why do you keep on breaking up with me and then after you'll apologize to me. I know you dated many men but do you love me that much now? What are the things that I have that they don't?' well you know what she said? Well it's just a simple answer but still it explains every question that I have on mind. She said 'because, I love you and they are not you' I really adore her; she is simply 'perfect' for me.

**

* * *

Normal Pov…**

The boy was beneath her. She fastened him against the mantle and straddled his waist. They continued to kiss, disregarding the people around them. Hungry kisses after innocent kisses. He then pushed her a bit to switch places. He was now atop of her and continued kissing then when the oxygen is in desperately needed, they parted, and each breathed hard. His piercing blue eyes were on hers, on her body, on her white new two-piece bathing suit. That which is giving another privilege for him to see her body. 'is this my girlfriend?' he asked his self 'I can't believe it, because she's too much for me to handle' he admitted. While on her, she was looking at the guy who made her so crazy, the man who made her cry and laugh once in a while. She was looking at his figure which is conceived by a white shirt and a black swimming trunk. After looking at each other, they again resume on kissing but this time it was different. His arms are the one bestriding her. He kissed her, he first pressed his lips gently against her and then ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, darting it inside when she opened her mouth in response. In every kiss they shared, there was always pleasure as the kiss deepened, tongues sliding wetly against one another. And even as their lips meshed, tongues stroking and sliding, they just sustained doing it. After kissing her lips, he targeted the neck and leaving it with a red mark. She gently grabbed the hem of his shirt and then pulling it up, trying her best for him not to notice but it wasn't really her luck. After detecting his shirt is continuously moving up, he pulled his self up, parting with her.

"what was that for?" he asked while sitting to well, more proper then his position a moment ago.

"about what?" she innocently asked while having a sit.

"about pulling my shirt off without my consent" he said pulling his shirt from Kari's grip.

"what? You're acting like a conservative girl, we haven't done anything" she said and not noticing that the grip of her hand to his shirt was slowly loosening. "I am your fiancée; I have the right to see you naked" she said stabbing her index finger to his nose.

"in public? Hell no. you like seeing me naked, but you haven't let me see you naked, that suit is the most revealing suit you've worn" he retorted while shaking his head to unpierced his girlfriend's…I mean fiancée's finger on his nose.

"ok, let me reconstruct my sentence. I haven't seen you shirt less, for god's sake! You like _**cupping**_ my breast and you don't even want me to see yours, you're selfish" she angrily retorted…she stressed the word cupping to get the peoples attention.

"shh… don't get so loud, someone might hear you" he said while swiftly covered her mouth.

"Humph" well that's what she said after he uncovered her lips.

He sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok, ok, sorry already." He said while folding his arms.

"So, you want to swim?" she offered her fiancé. Knowing the fact that shirts with cotton are not allowed in the beach.

"Sure" he agreed, not realizing the consequences.

"Take your shirt off" she simply said while grinning.

"no" he too simply said while grinning.

"why not?" she asked still grinning but her grin is some kinda wry.

"because, I said so" he said while his right eye brow is continuously arching.

"you're being stubborn"

"also you, stubborn"

"no, you're more stubborn"

"then you're the most"

"you're the king of all the most stubborn people I know"

"then you are the goddess of all king of stubborn person"

she simply can't think of something to irritate him so she gave up and came up with another brilliant plan. "fine!" she said and started yelling. "TAI, MATT, GUYS…I NEED YOU ALL. IT'S URGENT!"

Suddenly, her friends were all there, right on her sight. "I asked Tk swim with me…he said yes but after awhile he said no." she started. Tears were forming from her eyes. She looked at Matt with pleading eyes. "see? You're little brother enjoyed my body last night and then after using me he just ignores my request" she acted and she even came to Matt and cried to his arms. "what are you saying? We haven't done anything! Just kissing and lil' making out" he defended himself. With the older guys' glared daggers at Tk, kari had just managed to grin evilly at her poor fiancé. "why you…I can't believe that I asked you to marry me! Look guys, look at her, she's grinning at me." He said pointing at his evil fiancée.

"sorry Bro' but after what happened last night, you must obey her." Matt said swaying his shoulder circularly in motion.

"and you enjoyed my sister's overwhelming body" Tai continued. Suddenly, with just a blink of an eye, there they were. Davis and Izzy were on the left feet clutching while Joe and Cody were on the right, Tai is grasping the left while Matt's on the right. And lastly Ken seized his head.

"what are you going to do?" he asked while struggling with their death grips.

"we will take your shirt off and toss you to the beach's water" Cody answered.

"no, not the shirt" he begged 'damn, what if she sees my birthmark? She'll freak out. She is the only one who doesn't know that I'm her savior.' He thought. But it was too late; they ripped the shirt off him. "guys…the…mark…birth…round…s…a…v…i…o…r"

Luckily, izzy, Joe, ken and Cody were there. The understood what he meant an immediately whispered to the others. With their surprise, they forgot about it and they let Tk go, which is, he was too unlucky, they left him lying on the sand with Kari glaring at him. the other boys had come up with an excuse for stopping their cruelty to her fiancé. With his misfortune, there was nothing near his reach that can hide his birthmark. The only choices to hide it were the sand or the towel hanging on his fiancée's but if she goes for the towel, his fiancée's two-piece will be all reviled. So he doesn't have a choice, he goes for the sand, even if it's frying hot.

"come on Tk, look at your body, it is totally awesome! Come on honey, come have fun with me!" she persist on forcing the boy to stand up. She continuously pulls Tk with the hands which she is giving a deadly grip.

"no, there is no way for me to stand up and go to the water"

"you're so rude!" she said and loosen her grip with the boy's hand. "fine" she said averting her sight and self from him. "if that is what you want" she said. The girl just started to walk towards the ocean and also starting to untie her bra's knot.

He abruptly sat while looking at the girl while uniting her suit. "what the hell is she doing?" she saw now on the water, from her breast's cleavage to her feet was completely submerged. Then the next thing he saw gave him the creeps. His fiancée was continuously swinging her bra up. "what the… get the hell out of there!" opps he made the wrong wish. "ok I'll be there…oh my…honey my bra flung to the shore! Can you kindly get it…wait I just remembered, you'll not move from there right, so I don't have any choice, I'll get it my self. It's not my fault if the people here see it before you do!" she yelled, ignoring the fact that the other people can hear her.

That made him wild. 'Let other people see it before him? no, that will not happen'. He immediately stood to his feet and ran towards the shore and bent himself to get her bra and then as fast as lightning, he was on her sight. He was on her face. "here" he said handing her bra. "thanks" she replied "it worked, right? The toss bra plan" she continued. "what? Toss Bra plan? That was a plan…geez…soon-to-be- Mrs. Takaishi, you scared me awhile ago." Then all of a sudden he turned red. Why? don't ask…ok…ok...I'll tell you. Even if she was submerged, the water is still crystal clear, so he saw it. With the great embarrassment, he spun shifted his self…he spun not realizing that he showed her his greatest secret, now she could fully see it…his birthmark.

"you have a birth mark and it's at the upper and almost in the center of your back. Irregular shape of round and 1 ½ inch in diameter…its familiar…" her eyes widen.

"no…kari…I can explain…" he trembled while looking at her tremendous face.

"are you my savior?" she asked while blowing fire…(hahaha, it's a joke, about the fire thing)

"no, I mean yes, look kari, I can explain, I have good reasons" he said, ready to ran off.

"save your good reasons!" she said putting her bra on but still have the trouble of knotting it.

"kari hear me out…"

"NO!" she retorted, and with that he ran thru the shore. With kari chasing him, still trying to tie her bra. "damn this bra!"

"let me explain" he shouted while running.

"you have seven years to explain this mark to me! And you still didn't, seven years is a very long time" she shouted back. Then suddenly she stopped from running and sat down. Because of his guilt and curiosity, he came to her.

"kari, what happened?"

"tie the knot" he then obeyed.

Then suddenly, she stopped moving. "kari? What happened? Are you alright?"

She tackled him and goes to his shoulders. "why you keep this thing to me?" she continuously shaking his body. "it's so important. I kept on dating Willis even if I have feelings for you, but still you ignored my feelings, before I knew it I was falling for him while yours fades." She halted from shaking the poor boy. Tears dropped from her eyes.

"but, still, I won, I have you. You have me…mahal kita, mahal na mahal" again she was dumbfounded.

"first you said Je t'aime, it took me three years to find out what it meant than here we go again…tell me now…or…" she ordered and gave her best wicked smile.

"or what?"

"or…I'll not marry you" she leaned close.

"is that blackmailing?"

"maybe…" closer.

"that's illegal"

"no its not" closer

"Ok then, I'll marry Catherine then"

"Then I'll be on Willis"

"Then, let's do double wedding"

"you won't dare…" closer.

"wanna bet?"

"I hate you" and closer.

"so, wanna marry me for sure?" he asked her.

"why should I?"

"because, I invested so much on you to tell me that you will not marry me"

"is that blackmailing?" she asked him.

"maybe…"

"oh god…do I have a choice?" she smirked.

"great… oh before I forgot, I hate you too…" then he leaned for a kiss… but she gave him a slap. She laughed…and laughed. The slapping thing was kinda her prank.

The End…

* * *

So how was it? I don't like to end this story with the I love you and kissing things ritual…so I just called my friend Ginacel for tips…well thanks to all of you. Wait…so how was the ending? Wait…someone answer me…What comes first the egg or the chicken? And what comes first seven or eight?...hehehe…just asking…if you wanna chat with me with messenger, just add me _**kibuenang07**_.

Bye…this is Sky Heavens and I definitely announce that 'If I am Him' was **officially **finished.


End file.
